


An Angel On My Shoulder

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Alec, Devil!Magnus, First Meetings, Fluff, Human!Jace, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Shoulder Angel / Devil AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Jace is in a desperate need of a good advice for asking Clary out. And that is when his shoulder angel and devil show up... but what happens when the exact devil and angel are more interested in flirting with each other than helping poor Jace? Jace learns the hard lesson ofbe careful what you wish for.





	An Angel On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting concept! My wonderful soulmate Shiorino showed me a fanart a while back and after a bit of going back and forth, I finally wrote a little fic on it :) Hope you guys like it, it's a very interesting concept :)
> 
> (Inspired by Max's fanart)

Jace, the barista at Starbucks, took in a deep breath when he noticed a certain red-head stepping inside. Clary was her name; she had been a regular for a few weeks now and Jace still didn’t work up his courage to go to her and ask her out. It was very out of his character to be acting like this and he looked down. He had already knew her order by heart by then, all that was needed was to pluck up the courage and ask her out. But for the first time in his life, Jace was being indecisive and he needed some help. Someone to help him decide if he should ask her out or not. Would it be even a good decision to ask her out? There was a friend that came with her on regular basis; one with glasses. They looked cute together.

Jace Wayland was a mess and he quietly disappeared into the back of the coffee shop as he was gathering his courage. However as he was about to step out to take her order, he stopped and he whined, banging his head against the wall and he just let out a sad sigh and bowed his head down. Why the hell was it so difficult this time? Usually, he had luck with the ladies. Not with this one. She was special and he liked that about her. Maybe. He didn’t know. He was confused.

“Ask her out or don’t ask her out?” asked Jace himself and then pressed his lips together. This was excruciating. “Please someone help me out, I’m desperate,” he said to himself, which was kind of useless. All that Jace needed was an _advice_ , that was all. And funny enough, advice was coming sooner than expected. Suddenly, he heard a faint fluttering sound and just seconds later he felt something tickling his against his shoulder. Thinking it was a bug, Jace tried to get rid of it by squishing it. So, imagine his surprise when the so-called _bug_ started cursing.

“Watch it… oh for the love of… you’ll kill me,” heard Jace and his eyes widened. Who said that? He turned around and he heard a groan. “Are you that dumb? I’m here?” he heard another insult and he narrowed his eyes. Then he felt a pinch on his cheek and he _finally_ looked to the side, to his shoulder, where he saw a small guy standing on top of it, straightening his white clothes and his wings seemed all smushed up. Wait, he had wings? What the fuck-

“Ahhhhhh!”

“Stop screaming, God,” said the guy with weird tattoo on his neck and Jace wanted to get rid of him, but the _thing_ on his shoulder wasn’t bugging off. He was covering his ears and was rolling his eyes. “I swear to God, if you don’t stop screaming, I’ll take one of my arrows and stab your ass with it,” warned him the… _angel?_ He looked like a tiny angel and Jace quickly stopped screaming, but was as white as a sheet and he was rubbing his forehead. Okay, maybe he was just imagining it. This wasn’t real. Maybe some kind of a-

“You’re not real,” said Jace.

“I am,” said the angel and rolled his eyes, Jace screaming again.

“I’ve gone crazy, it’s official,” said Jace to himself.

“Well that could be put up for a debate, but,” said the angel and then grabbed some of Jace’s hair, which kept him from freaking out. “Listen to me, I’m here to help you out. I don’t like it either, but it’s my job, so make this easy on both of us, okay?” he asked and Jace kept holding his mouth not to keep screaming, but he managed a little nod and the angel seemed pleased. “Okay good. My name is Alec,” said the angel and Jace only nodded.

“S-sure,” said Jace, half convinced that this was all just a figure of his imagination. But then again, why would be he imagining a passive aggressive angel to be on his shoulder?!

“And I’m what you humans call _an angel on your shoulder,_ ” said Alec and Jace only nodded. Sure, that made absolutely no sense, but sure. Whatever he said. “And am here to help you out with your… _situation,_ ” he then added and Jace’s eye widened. Wait! He did ask for help before, so were his prayers being heard! Oh wow, so he had a literal angel by his side to help him ask Clary out?! Wow! Okay, maybe now he had some chance!

“Great,” said Jace and Alec sighed. “Wait, if there’s an angel on my shoulder, should there be the devil as well?” asked Jace and Alec nodded.

“Sadly _those_ exist as well,” said Alec. “Very annoying and noisy. Give out terrible advices. You should consider yourself lucky yours didn’t arrive yet. Probably will, ugh,” said Alec and Jace snorted. Um, okay?

“I’ll take your word for it, man,” said Jace and Alec nodded. Then, the blonde one rubbed his palms together and decided to finally get down to business. Clary wasn’t going to wait for him forever so he needed to get moving! “I need help with asking this girl out. See, she has this pretty red hair and she is so pretty when she smiles. She is also very-”

“Hmm,” hummed Alec. “Okay, so here is what you are going to do. Since you’re the _barista_ or whatever fancy term you humans use these days,” said Alec and Jace snorted. “You’ll take her the coffee order and write your number down onto the cup. Also, add a sweet little note,” proposed Alec and he smiled. He was no cupid, but that kind of sounded romantic and Jace thought about it and then nodded with a hum.

“I could do that,” said Jace. “That’s actually a-”

“Terrible advice,” said a voice from the other side of Jace’s shoulder and Alec went red in the face. So the devil was already there, huh?! Great, to shit all over his awesome and romantic advice. “I mean seriously what does that say about you?” asked the voice and Jace turned to his other side, to see the other guy standing on his shoulder, wearing dark and flashy clothes. He had his hair spiked up and had a pair of dark wings and looked rather bored, leaning against Jace and was rubbing the back of his neck. Jace’s eyes widened… the _devil,_ that was the- “Hello, I’m too scared to meet you. Here’s my phone number, let’s talk through texts,” said the devil and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Weak and cowardly move, dude.”

“You just had to waltz in, hadn’t you?” snapped Alec from the other side.

“Yes,” said the devil happily. “It’s fun.”

“Hey-”

“For your information, that was an amazing advice,” said Alec, cutting off Jace and he angrily stomped his feet against Jace’s shoulder, who flinched.

“Oh, sure,” said the devil and rolled his eyes. “Typical angelic advice. _Please_ ,” said the devil and then looked at Jace. “Where’s the excitement, Jacey? You’re a man of adventure, you’re spontaneous,” he went on and Jace hummed. Well, that was also very true, the devil had a point. “Writing your number on a cup and then running off isn’t a true reflection of you, is it?”

“Not really, I mean-”

“Jace, don’t listen to this _know-it-all,_ ” grumbled Alec, face red with anger. “He just wants to get you in trouble. It’s kind of their talent,” he said as his wings were angrily flapping and hitting Jace’s cheek.

“Hey, stop that,” said Jace.

“Bite me,” grumbled the pissed off angel.

“Jace, you’ve got this,” said the devil. “Go in there and sweep her off her feet,” he said and winked. “I’ll even let you use some of my best pickup lines,” he then said and Alec was enraged by all of that. “She’ll melt,” he said and started laughing when he heard the angel’s bitching.

“Don’t listen to him,” said Alec. “Write your name and number on the cup. It’s sweet and-”

“Boring, so boring,” chimed the devil in again. “Just like you angelic creatures. Have no sense for adventure,” he said and was then sitting on Jace’s shoulder. As the two continued bickering, Jace had had it enough and covered his ears. This was even worse than before. Alec then snapped and angrily flew to the other side of Jace to see who this idiot was shitting all over his wonderful and romantic plan.

“Look, why don’t you just do us all a favour and just-” started Alec, but then when he finally feasted his eyes upon the devil, his jaw dropped, eyes widened and he suddenly stopped hissing and bitching and was just levitating there in place, staring at the devil, who slowly perked up as well when their eyes met and for the next few moments, both of them just kept staring each other, Jace feeling awkward as he didn’t know what to do. What the hell was happening? They were ready to jump down each other’s throats just a second before but now they were-

“Well hello,” said the devil. “Excuse me rudeness, I suppose we haven’t been formerly introduced yet. My name is Magnus,” said Magnus and Alec slowly flew down next to him and kept staring into his hand and then back up. _Magnus!_ Oh, he had a pretty name and for the devil, he looked quite angelic. He had soft, but sharp features. Alec especially liked how his eyes were shining. And then they turned gold and Alec didn’t know how to breathe.

“A-Alec,” stuttered Alec and Magnus smiled up to his ears.

“Short for?”

“Alexander,” blurted out Alec and felt like putty when his wing brushed against Magnus’ and he _giggled._ Jace rolled his eyes when the two, angel and the devil just giggling. Magnus was in awe as well, the angel was gorgeous, getting lost in his eyes, but then one very annoying voice snapped him back to reality.

“Um, you guys… you’re supposed to be helping me,” said Jace and Alec flushed, looked down, but didn’t move. “So, what’s it gonna be?” asked the blonde and Alec looked at Magnus, giggling again.

“Just do what Magnus wants you to do,” whispered Alec as he was sitting next to Magnus, both sharing Jace’s shoulder, who then rubbed the back of his neck.

“So go to her and ask her out?” asked Jace.

Alec totally wasn’t paying attention. “Yes, you do that,” he said, a dopey smile on his face and Magnus winked to Alec, who looked down and forgot how talking worked. Jace was lost. Their help sucked.

“Magnus?!”

“Yes, just go to her and ask her out,” hissed Magnus, who would rather be asking Alec out than listen to…

“And you’ll help?”

“Oh, sure,” said Magnus as a little grin came upon his face and Jace smiled. What he didn’t really think of was that Magnus was indeed the devil, so maybe he had something hidden up his sleeve. But that didn’t matter. Jace, who was desperate, barged back to the counter, literally grabbed Clary’s coffee order out of the other’s hands, who wanted to carry it to her and then he marched to her. “Go get her tiger,” whispered Magnus, completely forgetting to let Jace know that he was literally the only one who was able to see and hear them. Jace nodded and then took in a deep breath.

“Here you go, your coffee,” said Jace and handed Clary her coffee, who happily took it and then arched her eyebrow, because Jace just stood there all awkwardly.

“Guys,” hissed Jace and Clary looked more confused. Who was he talking to?

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” asked Magnus, who was now flirting with Alec, who flushed and then he looked down. It worked in Alec’s case since he was an angel. Alec’s heart made a little jump and he bit his lower lip.

“U-um,” whispered Alec. “N-no, I f-flew down here, but,” said Alec and swallowed thickly.

“Did it hut when you fell from heaven?” repeated Jace, trusting Magnus and Clary rolled his eyes.

“Really?” she asked.

“Umm-”

“You’re adorable,” commented Magnus, finding it adorable how Alec was stuttering and Alec shook his head.

“I-I’m not,” said Alec with a sheepish smile.

“You’re adorable,” said Jace and Clary rolled her eyes.

“Please leave me alone,” she said and Jace was panicking.

“Magnus, this isn’t working out,” said Jace and Clary looked down, trying to ignore him. Okay, so he was definitely… something else. Jace was desperate as he was trying to think of something. “You guys suck,” he then said.

“You’re so cute when you smile,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks reddening even more and he just sighed happily as he scooted over closer to Magnus. Jace decided not to listen to Magnus anymore. His advices clearly weren’t helping.

“I didn’t know devils could be so charming,” whispered Alec and Magnus gently bumped into him. Without thinking, Jace repeated after Alec.

“I didn’t know devils could be so charming,” he said and Clary snapped at him.

“Did you just call me a devil?!” she asked.

“U-um no, I wasn’t,” said Jace and then made a step back. “I just- there two guys,” he said pointed onto the shoulder.

“What?!”

“You can’t see them?” asked Jace and Clary grabbed her coffee, wanting to throw it at him.

Magnus heard that and he started laughing out loud. Oh, boy, now this was some show! Alec still didn’t register what was going on, because Magnus just touched is hand and he was in heaven. “Your hands are so soft,” whispered Alec, Clary just standing up, because she was too freaked out and Jace was giving up on everything.

“Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” asked Alec and started fanning himself, making Magnus chuckle again. Oh, this angel was too adorable and he sighed happily. “Must be because you’re from hell,” teased Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, it could get hotter, my angel,” whispered Magnus and Alec started giggling as he bumped his foot against Magnus’, who then kissed his cheek and made Alec see heaven.

Jace thought it was a good pickup line. Clary was hot, so he repeated something about being from hell and hot and it was the last straw for Clary, who ended up barging out of the coffee shop without paying and Jace froze. He grabbed both, the angel and devil and placed them onto the counter. “Thanks for nothing,” said Jace and ended up chasing after Clary, explaining it to her that he was just too nervous and that he ended up babbling nonsense, begging her for a drink so that he could make it up to her. Clary felt a sense of pity, so agreed.

“What happened?” asked Alec when they were left alone. He didn’t even notice Jace before, because he was too lost in Magnus’ eyes. Magnus was just laughing, because Alexander was adorable and he just shook his head, but then told him everything, leaving Alec completely horrified. “By the Angel,” whispered Alec and then shuddered. “It’s your fault,” he then said and looked at Magnus.

“How is it _my_ fault?!” asked the devil, flapping his wings.

“You’re… too hot,” said Alec, cheeks red again and Magnus hummed.

“Well, can’t disagree with you there,” said Magnus and flew up. “Let’s go somewhere where we can be alone and-”

“We need to check up on Jace,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but went with Alec. Not that it really changed anything. Alec and Magnus spent a good hour sitting on Jace’s shoulders yet again, chiming in every now and then, poor Jace annoyed as hell. Who the hell put those two to be in charge of his fate?! Even so, the date with Clary was a success, but Jace had gained quite a few early grey hair because of those two.

Then again, it was him who wished for help. Jace made a note to himself: _better think what you wish for_ , because he was stuck with Alec and Magnus it seemed. And he didn’t know who was worse, Alec and his passive aggressive side or Magnus and his ‘awesome’ advices.

_Great._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
